yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
7/40
Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| إِنَّ الَّذِينَ كَذَّبُواْ بِآيَاتِنَا وَاسْتَكْبَرُواْ عَنْهَا لاَ تُفَتَّحُ لَهُمْ أَبْوَابُ السَّمَاء وَلاَ يَدْخُلُونَ الْجَنَّةَ حَتَّى يَلِجَ الْجَمَلُ فِي سَمِّ الْخِيَاطِ وَكَذَلِكَ نَجْزِي الْمُجْرِمِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin İnnellezîne kezzebû bi âyâtinâ vestekberû anhâ lâ tufettehu lehum ebvâbus semâi ve lâ yedhulûnel cennete hattâ yelicel cemelu fî semmil hiyât(hiyâti) ve kezâlike neczîl mucrimîn(mucrimîne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. inne ellezîne : muhakkak o kimseler (ki) 2. kezzebû : yalanladılar 3. bi âyâti-nâ : âyetlerimizi 4. ve estekberû : ve büyüklendiler, kibirlendiler 5. an-hâ : ona, (ondan) 6. lâ tufettehu : açılmaz 7. lehum : onlara 8. ebvâbu es semâi : semanın kapıları 9. ve lâ yedhulûne el cennete : cennete giremezler 10. hattâ : oluncaya kadar 11. yelice : girer 12. el cemelu : erkek deve (veya urgan) 13. fî semm el hiyâtı : iğne deliğinin içine 14. kezâlike : işte böyle 15. neczî : cezalandırırız 16. el mucrimîne : suçlular, günahkârlar Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı Âyetlerimizi yalan sayıp onlara inanmaya tenezzül etmeyenlere gök kapıları kesin olarak açılmaz ve deve iğne yordamından geçer de onlar gene cennete giremezler ve biz, mücrimleri işte böyle cezâlandırırız. Ali Bulaç Meali Şüphesiz ayetlerimizi yalanlayanlar ve onlara karşı büyüklenenler, onlar için göğün kapıları açılmaz ve halat (ya da deve) iğnenin deliğinden geçinceye kadar cennete girmezler. Biz suçlu-günahkarları işte böyle cezalandırırız. Ahmet Varol Meali Ayetlerimizi yalanlayan ve onlara karşı büyüklük taslayanlara göğün kapıları açılmaz ve deve iğne deliğinden geçmedikçe onlar cennete giremezler. Suçluları işte böyle cezalandırırız. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Doğrusu ayetlerimizi yalan sayıp, onlara karşı büyüklük taslayanlara, göğün kapıları açılmaz; deve iğnenin deliğinden geçmedikçe cennete de giremezler. Suçluları böyle cezalandırırız. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Âyetlerimizi yalanlayanlar ve o âyetlere uymayı kibirlerine yediremeyenler var ya, onlara göklerin kapıları açılmaz. Onlar, deve iğne deliğinden geçinceye kadar cennete de giremezler! Biz suçluları işte böyle cezalandırırız. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Bizim âyetlerimizi yalanlayıp da onlara karşı kibirlenmek isteyenler var ya, işte onlara gök kapıları açılmayacak ve onlar, deve iğne deliğine girinceye kadar cennete giremiyeceklerdir! Suçluları işte böyle cezalandırırız! Edip Yüksel Meali Ayetlerimizi inkar edenlere ve onlara karşı büyüklük taslayanlara göğün kapısı açılmaz ve deve iğne deliğinden geçmedikçe de cennete girmezler. Suçluları böyle cezalandırırız. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Ayetlerimizi yalanlayan ve onlara imanı kibirlerine yediremeyen kimselere kesinlikle gök kapıları açılmayacak ve deve iğnenin deliğinden geçmedikçe onlar cennete giremeyeceklerdir. İşte Biz suçluları böyle cezalandırırız. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Elbette âyetlerimizi tekzib eden ve onlara iymanı kibirlerine yediremiyen kimselere Semanın kapıları açılmaz ve cemel iğnenin deliğinden geçinceye kadar onlar Cennete girmezler, işte mücrimleri biz böyle cezâlandırırız Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Şüphe yok o kimseler ki, âyetlerimizi tekzîp ettiler ve onlara karşı tekebbürde bulundular. Onlar için gök kapıları açılmaz ve deve iğnenin deliğine girinceye kadar cennete giremiyeceklerdir. Ve işte mücrimleri böyle cezalandırırız. Muhammed Esed Gerçek şu ki, Ayetlerimizi yalanlamaya kalkışan ve onlara tepeden bakan kimselere göğün kapıları açılmayacaktır; ve onlar, halatın iğne deliğinden geçebilmesinden daha kolay giremeyecekler cennete. Günaha gömülüp gidenleri Biz işte böyle cezalandırırız. Suat Yıldırım Âyetlerimizi yalan sayanlara ve onları kabule tenezzül etmeyenlere gök kapıları açılmayacak ve deve iğne deliğinden geçmedikçe onlar da cennete giremeyeceklerdir. İşte Biz, suçlu kâfirleri böyle cezalandırırız! Süleyman Ateş Meali Bizim âyetlerimizi yalanlayan ve onlara inanmağa tenezzül etmeyenler var ya, işte onlara gök kapıları açılmayacak ve deve, iğne deliğinden geçinceye kadar onlar cennete giremeyeceklerdir! İşte suçluları böyle cezâlandırırız. Şaban Piriş Meali Ayetlerimizi yalanlayıp, onlara karşı büyüklük taslayanlara, onlara gök kapıları açılmayacak, halat iğne deliğinden geçmedikçe, onlar cennete giremeyeceklerdir. İşte biz, suçluları böyle cezalandırırız. Ümit Şimşek Meali Âyetlerimizi yalanlayan ve onlara karşı kibirlenenlere semâ kapıları açılmaz; deve iğne deliğinden geçmedikçe onlar da Cennete giremezler. Mücrimleri Biz işte böyle cezalandırırız. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Ayetlerimizi yalanlayan ve onlar karşısında büyüklük taslayanlar var ya, gök kapıları açılmayacaktır onlar için ve deve iğne deliğinden geçinceye kadar cennete giremeyeceklerdir onlar. Suçluları böyle cezalandırırız biz. Yusuf Ali (English) To those who reject Our signs and treat them with arrogance, no opening will there be of the gates of heaven, nor will they enter the garden, until the camel can pass through the eye of the needle: Such is Our reward for those in sin. M. Pickthall (English) Lo! they who deny Our revelations and scorn them, for them the gates of Heaven will not be opened nor will they enter the Garden until the camel goeth through the needle's eye. Thus do We requite the guilty. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri GERÇEK ŞU Kİ, Ayetlerimizi yalanlamaya kalkışan ve onlara tepeden bakan kimselere göğün kapıları açılmayacaktır; (31) ve onlar, halatın iğne deliğinden geçebilmesinden daha kolay (32) giremeyecekler cennete. Günaha gömülüp gidenleri Biz işte böyle cezalandırırız. 31 - İbni ‘Abbâs'a göre (Râzî'nin kaydettiği kadarıyla), bu mecaz, Allah'ın böyle günahkarların iyi eylemlerinden hiç birini kabul etmeyeceği gibi, onların sonradan yalvarıp yakarmalarını da kabul etmeyeceğini ifade etmektedir. 32 - Lafzen, "halat iğnenin deliğinden geçinceye kadar (hattâ)"; Bu söz bir imkansızlığı dile getirdiğine göre, burada hattâ sözcüğünün işlevini, sözün gelişine bağlı olarak, "...den daha kolay" şeklinde karşılamak daha uygun gözüküyor. Cümlede geçen cemel sözcüğüne gelince, bunun, bu anlam örgüsü içinde "deve" olarak tercüme edilmesi, hiç şüphe yok ki yanlış olur. Zemahşerî'nin belirttiği (ve Râzî dahil diğer klasik müfessirlerin de teyid ettiği) gibi, İbni ‘Abbâs, sözcüğü, "kalın urgan" ya da "halat" anlamına gelen cummel şeklinde telaffuz ederdi; aynı kıraat Ali b. Ebî Tâlib'e de atfedilmektedir (Tâcu'l ‘Arûs). Belirtmek gerekir ki, sözcüğün, cumel, cuml, cumul ve nihayet Kur'an'ın genel kabul gören kıraatinde de yer alan cemel şeklinde değişik lehçesel (dialectial) telaffuzları dahî vardır. Bunların hepsi de "kalın, bükümlü urgan" anlamına gelmektedir (Cevherî) ve bu anlamda hepsi Hz. Peygamber'in Sahâbîleri ve onların erken-ardılları (tâbi‘ûn) tarafından kullanılmıştır. Keza Zemahşerî, İbni ‘Abbâs'dan nakille, Allah'ın "iğnenin deliğinden geçen deve" biçiminde münasebetsiz bir mecaz irad etmiş olamayacağını kaydetmektedir ki bununla, deve ile iğnenin deliği arasında hiçbir anlamlı ilginin bulunmadığı ama beri yandan iğne ile halat arasında (bu halat, mecazın amacına uygun olarak, sadece son derece kalın yani, iğne deliğinden geçmesi muhal bir ipi ifadeye yaradığına göre) belirli ve anlamlı bir ilginin pekala bulunduğu anlatılmak istenmiştir. Bunun içindir ki, bu bağlam içinde cemel sözcüğünün karşılığını "deve" olarak değil de "halat" olarak düşünmek her bakımdan daha uygundur. Her ne kadar, Sinoptik İnciller'in Yunanca nüshalarında yer alan benzer bir ifadede sözcük "deve" olarak geçiyor ise de (Matta xix, 24; Markos x, 25 ve Luka xviii, 25) bu durum bizim tartışmamızı pek etkilemez. Çünkü hatırlanmalıdır ki, İncil, ilk olarak Ârâmîce (Hz. İsa zamanında Filistin'de konuşulan dil) tedvîn edilmiştir ve bu Ârâmîce metinler de şimdi kaybedilmiş bulunmaktadır. İhtimalden de öteye geçerek denebilir ki, Ârâmîce yazısında sesli harflere karşılık gelen işaretlerin mutad olarak bulunmaması yüzünden, Grek mütercim sözcüğün yazılışındaki g-m-l sessizlerinin (ki Arapça'da bu, c-m-l'ye denk geliyor) telaffuzunu yanlış değerlendirmiş ve sözcüğü böylece "deve" anlamına gelen okunuşuyla aktarmıştır: O günden bu yana pek çok Müslümanın yaptığı gibi, bütün gayrimüslim şarkiyatçıların Kur'an'ın bu ayeti üzerinde de tekrarlayageldikleri bir yanlışlıktır bu. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri